<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by Skittlezz12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319702">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlezz12/pseuds/Skittlezz12'>Skittlezz12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, soft, they love each other alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlezz12/pseuds/Skittlezz12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>YA’LL. Happy Halloween. Also this is my first post on ao3 so please comment 😫 I’m nervous but excited. This is me distracting myself from the upcoming election. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven Deadly Sins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YA’LL. Happy Halloween. Also this is my first post on ao3 so please comment 😫 I’m nervous but excited. This is me distracting myself from the upcoming election. I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex has been studying nearly all week straight. He knew that it would be worth it, just push through these next few days and he'd be done. He had a job already lined up at the New York division of the ACLU. It was an entry level position, but he was excited to start the real work nonetheless. </p><p>His pages, textbooks, and post-its are laid out across an entire table of the NYU law library. </p><p>Alex is running on about four cups of coffee, an apple he stole from his friend James in his last class of the day, and a mini packet of rainbow Goldfish (Henry only allows rainbow goldfish in their Brownstone, and frankly, Alex agrees with that rule.)</p><p>Alex has been here for about seven hours. He got up once about two hours ago to pee and get another coffee. </p><p> Alex begins to pack up his bag. Cash notices the rustling and beings to stand as well, walking a short way to Alex’s side. </p><p>“Alex, are you alright? You don't look well.” Cash is squinting suspiciously down at Alex as he attempts to lift the weight of his textbooks and bag. </p><p>“Just exhausted,” Cash looks unsatisfied with that answer, “What? Seriously! I’m fine!” </p><p>Cash grabs Alex's backpack and puts it on his shoulders, but does not take his textbooks because he needs to keep his hands free. “Thank you.” Alex sighs. Damn. He hadn't noticed how heavy that weight felt until it had been lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>They walk outside to the car and Alex immediately collapses into the back seat. </p><p>He had a productive day. He feels good about everything he accomplished. So why does it feel so empty? </p><p>ding! </p><p>Alex feels a buzz in the pocket of his Chinos and pulls out his phone. Its an E-mail from his study group he created with some friends frome school. Alex decides he’ll respond later. He takes a second to look at the back of his phone. Henry had made it for him on one of their Tuesday date nights. He smiles, thinking back to when they had a craft party date where they each made the other a new iphone case. </p><p>Alex was incredibly pleased with the one he had made for Henry. He had written a Jane Austine quote onto a fancy old looking piece of cardstock paper, “I have no notion of loving people by halves; it's not my nature. My attachments are excessively strong.” Alex had written as small as he could in his best cursive handwriting. He then had taken some of his favorite photos of them together and cut them to fit as well. He placed them carefully in the back of the clear phone case Henry had bought for the date and sprinkled in a few adorable hearts and book stickers along the way. Henry had been glowing when Alex revealed it to him. </p><p>But the one he is looking at now in his hand is what makes him smile and his heart ache. A small paper cut out of the shapes of Texas and England, with small heart stickers on each place on the bottom right corner of the case. In the bottom left corner is a sticker from Raf’s campaign. In the center is a bi pride flag, it's been created with glitter paper and stickers. And in the top of the case, reaching to the spot where the case is cut off by the camera lens, it reads, “your body comes back to me in dreams…” It's written in Henry's beautiful calligraphy lettering. </p><p>When Henry had presented it to Alex, he had maybe shed a small tear. Those words were so beautiful, and meant so much to him. To have them taken away, and exposed to the world had been so painful. Not just for Alex’s own sake, he was angry that the one place that Henry felt safe to be himself and show his beautiful gentleness and love, had been ripped away. So it was absolutely thrilling, that even though a part of what they said in those emails had been taken away, they still had them for themselves. The two of them still knew how much those words meant to each other. </p><p>Henry</p><p>That's what Alex had been missing today. Well, it wouldn't be accurate to say that Alex hadn't had Henry today at all, but he usually was home to him way earlier than he would be today. It was almost three A.M. And Alex typically made it home before or around dinner. </p><p>Alex’s mind flashes back to when he DID have Henry with him this morning. </p><p>Alex had turned into the cozy warmth of Henry’s Body, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Henry's heather gray sweater. Henry had made the most beautiful sound in the world. A soft wine, indicating his discontent at being woken up by Alex--but he shimmied around so that Alex and him were facing each other. </p><p>Alex remembers as he drives home in the dead of night the way his heart had stopped beating, the way it usually does when he sees Henry in the mornings. His hair was soft and rumpled, his cheeks were red, the right one being creased by sleep lines. Alex had reached out gently, stroking the back of his pointer finger along the lines, Henry’s skin was so soft and warm. He had felt his cock fill at the picture in front of him. </p><p>Henry's eyes had opened slowly. Alex beamed as Henry grinned slyly at him and nuzzled further into his arms. </p><p>“Good Morning, love.” Henry whispered. </p><p>“Good Morning my prince.” Alex snarked back. They lay for a while like that, fingers brushing softly across the other's skin. “I have to stay pretty late at the library tonight.” Alex informed Henry reluctantly as they talked about their schedules and plans for the day. “I won't be back anytime before one A.M. most likely.” </p><p>“Alright, love. I know that you're really pushing yourself recently because you’re so close to the end now, but please take care of yourself today.” </p><p>Alex cringes as he thinks about what Henry had advised him that morning. But he can't find too much in him to care. Current Alex decides that reminiscing on his time with Henry this morning is definitely a form of self-care. Especially after being away from him for so long today. </p><p>“I'll try baby,” Alex had said. </p><p>They had meandered their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces. Henry had a little bit more complex skin-care routine than Alex, so most of the time Alex ends up finishing up before Henry does. </p><p>That had given him the perfect opportunity to tease Henry. </p><p>Alex started by taking off his sleep shirt, maintaining eye-contact in the mirror with Henry the entire time as he put a variety of creams on his face. </p><p>Next, he had slowly slipped off his gray sweatpants that he knew Henry loved him in. Alex had walked up behind Henry, still maintaining eye contact in the mirror, and slipped his hands around Henry's waist. Henry tried to act unbothered, but Alex heard his breath catch as he slid his hands under Henry's shirt and slowly brushed along his stomach and the section above his pants waist line. </p><p>“Would you like to get in the shower with me, baby?” Alex whispered in his deepest voice into Henry's ear. There was no way that Henry could have hid the way his entire body shook at the prospect. </p><p>“I suppose,” He mumbled back darkly. Alex took a step back from Henry's body and turned towards the shower, slowly taking off his boxers. He hadn't been watching Henry then, but he had known his eyes were right on his ass. </p><p>Henry had clamored in a few short moments later. Despite the both of them clearly being aroused, they took care of washing themselves and each other first. After a mishap that involved soap getting into Alex’s eye, they were both done with washing. </p><p>Henry turned the shower a notch cooler. Then crowded Alex to the opposing shower wall. </p><p>“I need you so badly,” Henry breathed. </p><p>“Fuck” </p><p>Alex yelped as Henry dropped to his perfect Princely knees. Henry had started out by kissing up along Alex’s inner thigh. But did not wait long until he had Alex’s hard, long cock completely choked down his throat. Henry’s full, pink lips slid obscenely along Alex’s cock. Alex was surprisingly able to last a little while, despite the image. It was all over though when Alex had felt Henry's throat swallow around Alex’s cock. </p><p>After Alex had gained some of his mental functions back he hauled Henry up into a sloppy kiss, full of soap and come. </p><p> </p><p>Alex breaks from his reminiscing fond memory as he glances out of the window to see how much longer it will be until he's home. Thinking about this morning is just making him miss Henry even more. </p><p>It’ll be about seven more minutes till home, so he lets his tired head fall back against the headrest and thinks back to he and Henry’s morning shower together. </p><p> </p><p>After their long kiss, Alex had pushed Henry up against the wall he had been leaning on moments earlier, dropping to his knees. </p><p>When Alex had gotten a look right at Henry’s hard cock that morning, he chuckled again at how he ever possibly thought he could be straight. </p><p>Alex had taken it in his hand, just to admire. It was so heavy now, and was even leaking a small amount of pre-come. Henry moaned and gasped as Alex had run his fingers along the veins in his cock. Alex had finally taken pity and got to work. He sucked hard at the tip, then pulled back to run his tongue along the entire length appreciatively. After a little bit of that, he began sucking in earnest. </p><p>It only took a little while before Alex could tell that Henry was on the edge, so he reached back and around Henry's side, sliding his fingers of his free hand through the crack of Henry's full ass. Henry was making sounds that should have been illegal at that point. </p><p>Alex had found Henry's hole with his middle finger, and lightly pressed in, when Henry came into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Your Home.” Cash snapped Alex out of his memory. Alex was all the more excited to get home to Henry now. Not that he would have the energy for sex, he honestly might not have the energy to even get up the stairs, but he missed talking to Henry over dinner so much that day. And he missed the little kisses they would share, and how before bed they would snuggle up on the couch and watch Bake Off. Cash opened the door for Alex and helped him up to the Brownstone. </p><p>“Thank you Cash,” Alex says with a smile, “Have a good evening.” Cash smiles and nods to him, then to the security positioned outside of the Brownstone. </p><p>Alex steps into the entryway as quietly as he can, assuming that Henry is asleep. But when he enters, he sees most of the lights in the house are on. Alex makes his way tiredly into the kitchen, where a glass of water and a plate with a peanut butter sandwich, a variety of fruits, and a bag of Doritos lay waiting for him. </p><p>Alex’s heart fills with pride and love at the thought. Henry really doesn't cook, so this little meal that he prepared for Alex is all the more special. It also fills Alex’s heat with warmth because Henry knows that after a day of not really eating anything, it's hard for Alex to have a big, hot meal. Alex collapses at the table and begins chewing at the fruit and sandwich gratefully. </p><p>“Baby! I’m home,” Alex shouts. </p><p>He immediately hears crashes coming from upstairs. “Henry? Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m just fine love! Just a moment! There is a meal for you in the tale!” Alex isn't too sure if everything is alright but he continues to eat through the plate Henry had prepared for him. </p><p>Henry comes rushing down the stairs. “Hello, my beautiful lover,” Henry coos. “How was your day? Do you like the meal?” Henry asks it self consciously. </p><p>Alex is so incredibly in love. “I had a great day today, baby. Very productive, got a lot of studying done. And yes, this meal is absolutely perfect, thank you for making it for me.” Alex leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Henry’s lips. </p><p>Henry looks incredibly pleased with this information. </p><p>They talk about Henry’s day as Alex finishes up his meal and glass of water. When he's finished, Henry takes his plate and glass to the sink and helps Alex up the stairs to their bedroom. </p><p>Henry helps Alex out of his clothes and pulls new ones onto him. As they slide onto Alex’s skin, he notices. </p><p>“These are warm.”</p><p>“Yes, this batch just got out of the wash.” Henry says it nonchalantly, like that piece of information is in no way significant. </p><p>“HENRY!” Alex shouts in laughter and disbelief. “YOU did a batch of laundry all by yourself?” Alex is in no way being patronizing in the way he says it, but Henry blushes nonetheless. </p><p>“Yes, you are having such a busy few weeks, love. And I wanted to do this for you. You already have enough to worry about right now.” Henry says it like it's the most plain thing in the world, and not like someone who broke down crying when he had first tried to do laundry on his own because he felt overwhelmed and embarrassed. Alex heart swells. They’ll talk about this more tomorrow when Alex has more energy, but for now, Alex pulls him into a gentle and loving kiss. Then leads them to the bed. </p><p>As they drift off to sleep in each others arms, Alex mumbles into Henry’s ear, “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>